The Forest of Tears
by SpottedtalonXT
Summary: When Moonrise finds out the secret, nothing is the same. Will she find the key to save everything she has? Or will her loved ones be dangered and killed? And when a mysterious dream comes, asking her to join them, will she be right or wrong about her decision? Kinda like the dark forest...
1. Prolouge

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY FIRST STORY! :3 Oh and BTW Moonrise is the name of a cat :3 NYAH (And please (with no bad comments)**

**review!)**

* * *

Leaves rustled as group of cats gathered around the storm tree. There were murmurs from every cat as one grey cat padded up to a ginger one. "Scar,are you ready?" mewed the ginger cat.

"Yes Sun. But first, we have to tell her." Scar stared at the gloomy cat.

"Mist, are we ready to begin?" A white cat with blue eyes asked the gloomy cat.

"Snow has not come yet, Frost" Mist replied to the white cat.

"But my cats are anxious to hear the news!" he argued. Suddenly a yowl rang into the night

"ATTACK!" The cats looked up.

"SNOW!" they cried out loud. Snow only laughed hysterically. He leaped up to Mist.

Mist looked down at the fighting cats below and only said,"I knew this day would come." Snow raised up his paw and with a shriek, Mist fell to the ground and everyone turned silent. Then Snow looked up at Scar and snarled,

"You're next."


	2. Chapter One

_Moonrise heard a bush rustle and turned around. All she could see was darkness. She heard another rustle in front of her. Unsure of what it was, she padded toward it carefully. When she looked into the bush from where she heard the rustle from she saw two eyes. __Blood red eyes__. Before Moonrise could react, something pushed her down to the ground and began tearing her apart._ Literally. _Before she breathed her last breath, the __thing__ whispered, "The clans will fight to the death next moon. The shadows will awake and it will be too late when everyone finds out. The shadows have chosen you to be one of us. If you reject you will be punished painfully and severely. If you accept, well you'll have to find out once you accept." It smirked. Then, Moonrise died..._

* * *

Moonrise woke up startled by her dream as the sun rose over the trees. The dream that she had last night was different from the ones she had before where she was alone in the forest she didn't know. As she tried to find something, something. _If only I knew what that something was! _She had thought.  
"I'll think about that later, besides, there's no point in sleeping now that I'm awake!" Moonrise thought aloud. She decided to walk around her territory. As she walked past the guards, Ashfoot and Berrypatch, the new warriors, she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Before she could say anything, she was knocked down to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS WRONG WITH Y-"

Moonrise quickly covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "What brings you here in our territory, Rippleclaw?" (who is in sunclan ) she said coldly, but quietly.

"SHH, don't talk. I have to tell you something important." Rippleclaw whispered, not answering Moonrise's question.

"Whats more important than sneaking in someone else's territory and pinning down one of their warriors, and you say you have to tell me SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Moonrise screeched.

Rippleclaw continued as if Moonrise hadn't, *ahem*, spoken. "Snowclan is planning on attacking your camp next moon and I heard them say that they have a tunnel that's leading right to it!" Moonrise looked at him wide-eyed with disbelief.

"I don't believe you Rippleclaw. How can I trust you? You are in a different clan. We can't love each other anymore after what we have found out." Moonrise whispered.

She looked up at Rippleclaw obviously hurt from her comment and she instantly felt guilty. "Rippleclaw, I'm so so-" something stopped her from saying the last word. The she heared the voice at the back of her head.

_You shouldn't say sorry. Sorry never fix's anything! That word is poison! _

_It's you again! _Moonrise thought. it was the same voice from her dream. She looked at her stomach and saw small scratches on her belly. She couldn't believe it! What had felt so real was actually real!

_Swipe that nuisance in the face! He's no use to you! I can't believe that you actually fell in live with him once! _The voice continued interrupting her from her thoughts.

Suddenly Moonrise felt a sudden urge to swipe Rippleclaw in the face. "You're no use to me." She snarled. Rippleclaw looked frightened.

_Those eyes,_ Rippleclaw thought _aren't they supposed to be golden? Why are they bloody red? _Rippleclaw shivered from the thought.

Moonrise snarled again. "Get out of my territory!" she roared. Without hesitation, Rippleclaw turned tail and ran for his life.

_I accept to be with the shadows._ Moonrise thought triumphantly.

_I'm glad you joined. But you will have to change your name if you join the shadows. You will still be called you regular name in your clan but when we are attacking, you will be called by your shadow name. __  
_

_What is my shadow name? _Moonrise thought.

_Your shadow name is.._

_ Scarclaw_

_Scarclaw. I like it _Moonrise- no, Scarclaw thought happily. _Scarclaw.  
_

* * *

**OK SORRY FOR FORGETTING TO TELL YOU THE CLANS. THERE IS Mistclan (Moonrise)Snowclan, Frostclan and Sunclan(Rippleclaw) Help me create a cat below!**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Clan:**

**Personality:**

**Mate/crush:**

**Apprentice(if they have one):**

**kits:**

**Gender:**

**(if not in clan write what type of cat they are )**

**loner/rouge/kittypet:**

**THANK YOU! :3**


	3. Chapter Two

**ok. sorry for not introducing much characters to you in chapter 1. in this chapter , there are more characters. enjoy! oh and please R&R!**

* * *

Moonstar woke up to find that it was all cold and dull. Just what Mistclan cats loved. Cold weather.

As she got up from her bed she heard a yowl outside of her den. She quickly looked outside to find that a small kit was climbing on top of a very surprised Spottedtalon. Moonrise chuckled as Snowkit got lectured by her mom Featherstorm for not remembering that it was rude to jump on warriors. "But I was a warrior and Spottedtalon was a mouse and I wanted to hunt her !" was Snowkit's excuse.

As Moonstar went back to her den on the highrock, she saw her sister, Moonrise enter the camp with a rabbit in her jaws. She gracefully leaped of the highrock and padded toward Moonrise. "Hey, Moonrise. HEY! Hello? Moonrise?"Moonrise still didn't answer. "Umm. Moonrise?' Moonstar mewed, not very sure if Moonrise was okay. She slowly padded away to the medicine cats den. "Umm. Specklebreeze?"

"Yes, Moonstar?" Specklebreeze replied.

"Something's wrong with Moonrise. She isn't answering me at all and she has a weird look in her eyes."Moonstar said.

"I'm not sure if I have a cure for that. Did she get a shock?" Specklebreeze asked.

"I don't know." Moonstar looked down at her paws.

"Hey Specklebreeze!" A small chirpy voice, well, chirped. Moonstar turned around to see that it was Tawnypaw, the medicine cat's apprentice. "Is Birdsong alright?" Birdsong had been bitten by an adder, so she was resting in the medicine cat's den.

"He still needs to rest another day or two." The unexpected voice of Moonstar's mate, Echobreeze mewed. "I need to talk to you Moonstar." Echobreeze whispered.

"Yes. Of course. Tell me when we're in my den."

They went inside the den and Echobreeze asked, "Leafbare is coming and we don't have enough food to fend of the hunger. How can we survive like this?" Moonstar replied,

"I do not know. Let Starclan do what holds us in the future." She looked up at the clouds a saw a face. _A face?_ Then she saw darkness swallowing the forest. their eyes bloody red. _That's why Moonrise looked so different! _"I have to go tell her she's been taken over from a shadow spirit!" She rushed down the highrock and ran up to Moonrise."Moonrise! Moonrise!" Moonstar's voice was drowned in the rain.

Moonrise murmured something that Moonstar couldn't catch. "This is the time of darkness." Moonstar heard her sister mumble. "The shadows will rule everything!" Moonrise snarled at no one in particular.

"Her voice also sounds different!" Moonstar mewed quietly. She (Moonstar) looked around and found that everyone was in their dens; except for she and Moonrise, whose pelts were drenched in rain water. Moonrise looked at Moonstar and mewed in her normal voice,

"Nothing will ever be the same my dear sister. Nothing." and fainted. Pinefrost hurried up to Moonrise and meowed

"Moonrise! Wake up! " Moonstar only looked at her sister dazed from what she said.

_Nothing._ Her sister's voice echoed in her mind._  
_

"Nothing will ever be the same."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and remember to fill out the create-a-cat! and please R&R! **

/\_/\

(='.'=)


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, Swiftbreeze, Largefoot and Lilystem are elders (='.'=) :D**

* * *

Thunder rumbled above the cats as they started to settle down in their dens for a good nights sleep.

"All that rumbling thunder will keep me up all night." Swiftbreeze grumbled.

Largefoot sighed."We'll just have to live with it tonight."

"Oh be quiet you two lovebirds! I'm trying to sleep here and you two jabbering away now, isn't very helpful!"Lilystem snarled.

Moonrise was getting another one of her weird dreams again. She twitched and kicked as if she was running towards something. Or maybe away from it...

In her dream, she was running through a forest. _Hey! The forest looks like it is covered in shadows! _Moonrise thought. She sat down for a rest.

"Who are you? And why are you here in The Shadow Forest?" A voice behind her snarled.

"Uh- I um I'm Moonrise and-"

"Oh so you're the new one." A pale blue she-cat with beautiful green eyes padded out of the shadows.

"We do not use our clan names here though." A brown colored tom followed the she-cat out of the shadows.

"My name is Iceheart," the pale blue she-cat mewed. "And this is Thistlebranch." The tom nodded. "What is your shadow name?" Iceheart asked.

"S-Scarface." Moonrise managed to stutter out.

This time Thistlebranch spoke. "Come. We will train you for the fight. But you must prove your loyalty to us."Moonrise nodded.

"Ummm, can I ask a question?" Moonrise asked.

"Sure." .

"Why is this forest covered in shadows?" Thistlebranch and Iceheart exchanged a look.

"Should we tell her?" he murmured.

"We can if we want."

Thistlebranch straightened his position. "Get comfortable." he gestured. When Moonrise was all settled down, he began. " The shadows belong in our forest, our home. Every shadow represents a embarrassing or, well, an uncomfortable memory. The memories are in your safekeeping, for it is different for every cat. Also, dull shadows represent old memories, while the dark, fresh looking ones are new ones. Do you want to try it?" he explained simply.

Moonrise didn't believe him. _Let's see if he's right about that._ she thought. She glanced around, looking for a particular shadow. She spotted a fresh looking one and padded toward it. Moonrise stiffened as the darkness swallowed her, but then relaxed. _Nothing is happening! _she thought. As she was beginning to leave, a sudden bright light blinded her. Moonrise quickly shut her eyes, and when she thought it was gone, opened them. When she opened her eyes, she could see Rippleclaw and herself."You're no use to me." she saw herself growl. She glanced at Rippleclaw and saw him shiver. _Why is he shivering? _Moonrise thought. She padded in front of the angry her and saw blood red eyes. She gasped. Then she heard herself say, "Get out of my territory!" and watch Rippleclaw turn tail and run for his life.

She limped out of the shadow, gasping for air. _Did I actually do that? _she thought, surprised.

"What did I tell you?" Thistlebranch's voice broke her thoughts. "Was I right?" Moonrise stayed silent for a moment.

Then she spoke. "Yes."

* * *

Rippleclaw stared blindly at the rain. He thought about his day, starting with Moonrise, and remembered her words.

"You're no use to me." she had growled.

_Is what she said true? _He thought sadly. _Maybe so. _and he padded slowly back to his camp, feeling his broken heart.


	5. Chapter Four

Moonstar blinked her eyes open and did a great big yawn, showing flashing white teeth. _I wonder... _she thought about nothing in particular.

She padded into the clearing and just at that same moment, rays of sun splashed their way through the trees and onto the cats below. She stretched in the warm rays of the sun. "This is the life." she meowed aloud. "Nothing could ever go wrong... except.." _Moonrise._

She had forgotten about her sister.

* * *

Moonrise followed Thistlebranch and Iceheart as they padded into paths that crossed, places with no paths and places where there were just shadows. Moonrise squirmed as a shadow almost touched her. She saw Thistlebranch whisper something into Iceflower's ear and she (Moonrise) stretched her ear, trying to hear what they were saying.

"She is stronger than the rest. Even stronger than me!" Thistlebranch continued.

"I was bawling when I came out." Iceflower agreed.

"We are lucky to have her. I don't think we would win without her..." Thistlebranch turned around to see Moonrise spying.

"Well that was weird." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"I see you have courage, Scarface." Iceheart meowed. Moonrise dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." she replied.

"For today, we will not work on powers and how to control them. We will show you how to get to the heart of this camp."

"But it's impossible to remember which path to use!" Moonrise exclaimed.

"That is why we will show you." Thistlebranch answered simply.

_And powers?_ Moonrise thought.

"You must be thinking about the 'power' part." Iceflower remarked, reading Moonrise's mind.

"Y-yes," Moonrise stammered.

"Well, we choose cats like you because we know you would be good using the power. We get our power once we know at least 3 moves from here. The power you would get would depend on your personality, skill and performance. When you use your power, it will come up at random times when you are fighting, so be aware of your moves!" Thistleclaw smirked.

"Oh." Moonrise mewed. "That sounds tough. I mean, it coming up at random times.." she finished.

"It is very easy to master, for we know a trick.

"What is the trick?" Moonrise asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." Iceflower meowed in a sly tone. Moonrise didn't like how they were looking at her and the felling made her fur prickle.

"So, I'll just wait and see.." Moonrise trailed off when they entered the undergrowth of the forest. Memories surrounded her as she stepped into the shadows. Then they cut short as they stepped into another clearing, but more clean. She looked around, seeing bright colors, and tried to see if there were any shadows. _There aren't any shadows here! _she thought. "Wow." she whispered. Iceflower smiled at her.

"Welcome to our camp."

* * *

**Yesh, yesh I know, short chapter, and it gets shorter and shorter, blame SpottedtalonXT. I LUUUUURVE DOING CLIFFHANGERS! **


End file.
